


【授翻】【杰森中心】Falling Apart Like It's Just Nothing

by thesoleil



Series: Pretend Till It Doesn't Hurt [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Depression, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, a pet is acquired in this fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 他理智的部分正尖叫著要他爬到洗手間去做聰明的事，但總有另一面。告訴他放棄，讓悲傷代替的那一面，自我厭惡，這一部分向他保證，一切都不會變好，因為那都是他的錯。——在這裡，杰森知道他不必形單影隻。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Jason, Jonathan "Pa" Kent & Martha Kent & Jason Todd, Lois Lane & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Pretend Till It Doesn't Hurt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A World Full of Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Falling Apart Like It's Just Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458991) by [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd). 



阿爾弗雷德·潘尼沃斯靜靜地走過長廊，這裡曾看著許多小男孩到處跑來跑去，無助的感覺蒙上了他蒼老的心臟。因為撫養那些孩子並覺得他們就是他自己的孩子是一件多麼快樂的事，但是，哦，每當他們離開那個讓人討厭的大莊園時，那種讓他想要尖叫的可怕的絕望感有時是令人無法忍受的。

他停在布魯斯閉緊的臥室門前。他的小男孩長成了一名中年男子，打扮成蝙蝠的樣子以打擊犯罪。幾十年前，在進入軍隊和遇見韋恩一家之之前，年輕的阿爾弗雷德會很高興有這個機會見到這樣的人物。當他還在自己心愛的英格蘭的舞台上表演莎士比亞，每天幾乎吃的都是茶和烤餅，潮濕的空氣填滿了他理想主義的內心，滿腦子都是希望和追求榮耀。現在，他僵硬，佈滿皺紋的手猶豫了一下，然後敲了敲自四天前杰森少爺離去之後就從未打開過的房門。

事實上，整個莊園都異常地安靜，每個人腳步匆促，鮮少交談。阿爾弗雷德擔心迪克會把自己逼得太過，他穿上披風扛下職責，直到布魯斯能回復到能像個正常人類一樣做出反應為止。家人中最年輕的那一個與泰坦一起待得太久了，但他的父親又一次無法讓自己告訴兒子他心裡面對此的感受。提莫西忙於阻止韋恩企業倒閉，卡珊德拉依然表現出色，一如她身為蝙蝠女總是漂亮地完成工作。可憐的杜克感到非常困惑，因為每個人都拒絕告訴他到底發生了什麼事。

敲門聲迴盪在走廊上，而後逐漸淡入房子裡的一片寂靜。阿爾弗雷德抓住機會打開了門。他並沒有打算等待到那個暴躁的男人覺得需要東西來填飽肚子才出來為止。他把托盤放在床頭櫃上，繞著床邊走了一圈，對上了一雙睜開的空洞雙眼，顯示對方飽受噩夢折磨。老管家選擇不點出那雙眼睛的紅腫程度。他從床附近的地板上撿起波本酒瓶，和被褥下方垂落的手極度地接近。

“布魯斯老爺。”他清了清嗓子，挺直了腰。

“我早該知道。”布魯斯聲音嘶啞。幾天來他都沒說話，和他的想法困在一起。有時，他想著胸腔裡發疼腫脹的心臟究竟有沒有緩解的一天。他用手揉了揉眼睛，指關節上的瘀傷使阿爾弗雷德挑起了左眉，低頭看了看，彷彿他在尋找曾經存在於手指間的東西。“在我看到影片的時候。我就應該知道他發生了什麼事。我知道PTSD發作起來是什麼樣子，我-我研究過，我親眼見過的。”

“有時候，我們只看見了我們自己想要看到的，先生。”布魯斯退縮，泛著水光的眼睛尋找著老人的目光。

“我本可以很輕易地……現在他離開了。”他看上去很茫然，阿爾弗雷德開始懷疑他是否仍處於波本酒的影響下。“他看起來好破碎。”他屏住呼吸。“阿爾弗雷德，我做了什麼？”

“我相信您應該問的是您還沒來得及做什麼，布魯斯老爺，”管家尖銳地說。布魯斯看起來像是被打了一巴掌，這可能很殘酷，但是事已至此，所做的一切都無可挽回。只能承認它並開始著手處理。 “所有人都需要您的指揮，先生。我已經太老了，沒有心力再撫養孩子了。穿好衣服來和大家一起用早餐。然後，您就能夠思考接下來該怎麼處理……這種情況。”

阿爾弗雷德·潘尼沃斯具有許多特質，但不切實際不在其一。有時候，這使他感到痛苦，因為這成年男人，他的兒子，需要他這一點。他是負責向他提醒他還有其他責任的人，隨著歲月的流逝，生活變得越來越艱難，有時，他不得不選擇向一些事情告別，因為沒有其他可能性。

也許阿爾弗雷德不僅僅是和布魯斯談話。也許他有點過分苛刻。也許是因為他的內部正在土崩瓦解，因為他不只失去了一個孩子，而是失去了兩名他心愛的男孩。

也許他太過實際，所以不能站出來表達自己的立場。

因為那會把他撕裂成兩半。

＊

馬德里的路燈照亮了古老的小巷和人行道，一陣冷風吹拂過杰森汗濕的皮膚。現在是春天，超級熱。當太陽落山之後，許多市民沿著街道走去，甚至有更多人留在酒吧的露台上喝酒和飲食，一點都不關心外頭發生了什麼事。笑聲遍及整個城市，太多電視上都在播放足球比賽，走到哪都能聽到。

杰森微笑著享受這鮮明的對比。在哥譚，在黑暗降臨之後便不能獨自行走，如果這樣做了，那你簡直就是真的愚蠢。也可能是遊客才會這麼做。杰森的城市不是太熱或太冷，這在他流落街頭時對他而言確實是一個大問題。因此，西班牙是一個不錯的轉變。

它是非洲和歐洲之間的橋樑。炎熱的天氣很有趣，它有幾百年前建造的藝術和城市，錯綜複雜的小巷和無盡延伸的街道，蜿蜒而過整個城市，描繪出自己的道路。人們大膽又直率。杰森喜歡這樣。

自他和塔莉亞離開哥譚以來，已經過了幾個月了。他們在大都會的郊區待了一段時間，塔莉亞幫了萊克斯一些忙（他真的不想探究這件事或是他倆的關係，非常感謝）。似乎在和塔莉亞之間發生了某種險惡的交鋒之後，沃勒最終聯繫了他，他們得出結論，可以讓他兼職政府的工作。在某種扭曲的方式來說，這是很好的。

沃勒打電話給他讓訓練她的士兵並執行任務，每一次都會賦予他更多的責任。完成工作後，他可以在基地裡待一段時間，或者去找塔莉亞，後者會經常對他進行醫學檢查，因此時間分配很平衡。多虧了他生命中的兩位女士，他可以自由出國旅行，擁有嶄新的出生證明和官方文件。有時候，這真的真的有點恐怖。

他覺得自己好像在定時炸彈旁邊走來走去，時刻保持警惕和警覺。

塔莉亞對他撒謊，並拒絕給他進一步的解釋。除了在一個驚訝的萊克斯·路瑟出言詢問他待在這裡做什麼的時候，她告訴他杰森是她的兒子，除此之外，她對他沒說太多。杰森想信任她，但是，老兄，隨著幾天，幾周和幾個月的過去，這變得越來越困難。

她在萊克斯企業的大樓裡有自己的實驗室（這使杰森想到“我們”就很煩）。塔莉亞不訓練或睡覺時就待在那裡，這並無法免除杰森的不安。她發現的關於他和他的DNA的資料都會直接輸入萊克斯的數據庫的這一事實更沒辦法安慰到他。

他不想要這樣，這讓他想起了布魯斯開除他並拒絕和他交談的時候。當然，他會養活他，並讓他留在莊園裡，但他甚至不會看杰森一眼。在他以為杰森殺死了菲利普·加佐納斯之後就不會了。甚至阿爾弗雷德在他身邊時也似乎很警惕，那是最糟糕的情況。管家一直都是不變的，當他初到時對他的爆發毫不動搖，而當他知道杰森不願意做某事或以任何方式掙扎時，他也只是支持他。布魯斯曾是他的父親，但阿爾弗雷德的地位遠不止如此。阿爾弗雷德是他的英雄。

杰森知道他沒有做什麼惹惱塔莉亞的事。她才是那個隱瞞事情的人。但這就是精神疾病的運作方式，它們不會是理性的。當他的目光跟隨著塔莉亞，試圖弄清楚自己做錯了什麼，以及想著該如何修復任何他搞砸的事情時，他的腸子裡充滿了噁心的感覺。

大都會也幫不上忙。太明亮，人們也太友善了。太陽似乎從未沉落。即使在夜晚，看起來也像是白天。路燈閃耀著光芒，人們在街上行走，傳來歡聲笑語。空氣太乾淨了，天空太藍了。他們本地的超級英雄除了讓他感覺更糟之外什麼也沒做。蝙蝠俠的服裝是特意設計以混入陰影，而超人的服裝是要讓他突顯於人群，當他飛越建築物時可以被看見。他給予希望，乾淨的牆壁是畫布，他的身影被描繪在上頭，當陽光照耀在他的臉上，他向所有的凡人露出微笑。

他是杰森從未理解的一切。他就是杰森想要理解的一切，甚至願意為之付出生命。

所以，塔莉亞觀察了他，她知道他一直沉溺於自己的痛苦，於是將他送到歐洲，給他買了張音樂會的門票和要他放鬆幾天。他喜歡它。歐洲是他小時候夢寐以求的一切，他閱讀阿爾弗雷德為他們的讀書俱樂部推薦的所有書，並愛上了經典名著。當然，他已經去過英格蘭，但是現在他沒有炸彈需要去拆除，實際上也進行了某種程度的觀光。在法國，他記得《歌劇魅影》和《包法利夫人》中的醜聞。在丹麥，他第100次重讀了《哈姆雷特》；憤怒，和復仇扯動著那根心弦。他在西班牙買了《血腥婚禮》和《籠中的女兒》，希望能獲得一些女性主義者的好評。

讀書和音樂會使他放鬆了心情，煩躁不安消失了，取而代之的是一種平靜的感覺，使他想起躺在草地上的夏日時光，而阿爾弗雷德在照顧花園。在這裡，他坐在他所住公寓的陽台上，幾乎可以聽見阿爾弗雷德的鐵鍬在挖動土壤的聲音，樹葉被迅速割斷的聲音。那時候，杰森會閉著眼睛哼出一段旋律，而阿爾弗雷德如果知道的話就會參與進來。有些時候，在裡面找不到他們兩個，布魯斯就會走出來。他會走到杰森身邊，擋住一直灑在他眼瞼上的陽光，杰森會怒氣沖沖地瞪著他，但他並不是真的不高興。有時候，布魯斯會盯著他髒兮兮的臉和沒穿鞋的腳丫子，然後勾起嘴角，杰森會抓幾把草拿來扔他。

有些時候，在那逝去的幸福的一生裡頭，布魯斯會坐在他身邊，杰森感到他的目光落在他的臉上，而他繼續享受著溫暖他身體的陽光，露出最快樂的微笑，他會開始哼起阿爾弗雷德選擇的新旋律。

＊

杰森走向拐角處的書店時，在街上知道了這件事。

他過得很愉快。塔莉亞打電話來確認他的狀況，他讀了自己旅行中買的所有書，還吃了披薩當早餐。生活對他露出微笑。一個漂亮的女孩在他走路時對他眨了眨眼，他肯定沒有臉紅。真的沒有。

當他看到報攤並決定可以買些報紙或其他東西時，他幾乎已經抵達書店。然後他在不只一本，而是五本不同雜誌的封面上看到了他們的臉。可以說，他們的表情不是開心的，但看起來……心滿意足。一如既往，他們看起來很美好，而且身上的穿著價值比杰森一年裡的舒適支出還高。

照片中，布魯斯的手摟著塞琳娜的腰。他看上去……很平凡。沒有假笑，沒有眼神流露出的緊繃感，沒有那堆布魯西·韋恩的狗屎。謠言證實。世紀婚禮。

＊

三天后，赫爾辛基張開冰冷的雙臂歡迎他。僅幾個小時之後，他就遭受了重創。

血液從他的頭上滴落下來，他正蹣跚前行。他確定自己中槍了，但無法集中精力辨認出受傷的位置。幾週前才剛痊癒的那隻手臂在顫抖，他顫抖著，爬到那間小而凌亂的出租公寓的窗台上。他拼命地抓住胸口想要讓顫動停止。

這本不應該發生的。赫爾辛基的犯罪率很低，但運氣似乎很渴望朝他臉上吐口水。有一個走私集團試圖將未成年少女偷運到俄羅斯。他們必須滾。

他還記得他是怎麼完成工作，當他摔斷膝蓋和肩膀時，警笛聲逼近了倉庫，女孩四處奔逃。杰森沒有在思考。他不再是紅頭罩了。他甚至沒有合適的裝備，只有槍枝和尚未測試的再生能力。因此，當他在短短幾分鐘內被槍擊然後從建築物中摔下時，他並不感到驚訝。

他醒了，躺在公寓地板上渾身發抖，不知道從他設法爬上窗戶以來已經過去了多久。他的手再次顫抖起來，發現自己在發燒。他有傷口被感染的感覺。

苦澀的笑聲從他的嘴裡泄漏出來，然後眼淚在他歇斯底里的笑聲間滑落。所有的一切都傾瀉而下：他的病灶，他的仇恨，他的行為。很小的一部份的他拼命地希望布魯斯想念他，就像杰森想念他們一樣。他想感受自己的感覺，想要受傷，想要完全地迷失和體會微不足道的感覺。

“我真是個囉嗦的婊子，”他咯咯笑著。

布魯斯要結婚了。他過著美好的生活，最終接受了對賽琳娜的感情。杰森快要溺斃於悲傷當中，找尋讓自己脫離生活的方法。毫無準備地對上走私集團。

測試他的運氣。

他知道他應該站起來包紮傷口。他應該洗澡，以免傷口受到更多感染。他應該吃飯。

他留在那裡，看著牆紙上的花紋，無視擋住視線的顫抖的手。如果他盯著它凝視了足夠長的時間，他甚至無法分辨自己是否在做夢，或是牆紙是他公寓裡的牆紙還是莊園裡廚房的牆紙。

下次他醒來時，光線很亮，從太陽的位置來看，是傍晚。他的眼皮太過沉重，感覺像是要灼傷他的眼睛。他的手不再顫抖，而是變成每隔幾秒鐘就抽搐一下。

不知何故，這感覺不錯。杰森認為這很好地體現了他的內心感受。他理智的部分正尖叫著要他爬到洗手間去做聰明的事，但總有另一面。告訴他放棄，讓悲傷代替的那一面，自我厭惡，這一部分向他保證，一切都不會變好，因為那都是他的錯。

他已經陷入了困境。他讓自己被殺了。他媽媽把針扎在自己的手臂上是他的錯。希拉將他出賣給小丑是理所當然的。布魯斯永遠也不會像愛迪克那樣愛他是理所當然的。杰森確信他是一個負擔。他確信，即使換作是塔莉亞，她也會對於他的離開感到解脫。就在他離開哥譚之後，布魯斯開始變得高興。這是邏輯。

因此，杰森用雙臂環抱住自己，放任痛苦淹沒了他。精疲力盡使他難以思考，於是他再次閉上了眼睛，讓城市的喧囂將他引入夢鄉。

尖叫聲驚醒了他，當他掃視過房間後發現那是他自己的尖叫聲。他縮成一團，肯定會讓已經閉合的傷口重新迸裂開了。他感到他的手緊緊抓住了一個東西。他最終發現那是他的電話。

杰森拿到了臉附近。現在他的手的顫抖變得微弱。他解鎖了它然後茫然地凝視著螢幕，好像突然忘記該如何使用它。他打開了通訊錄，然後滑到了底部又回到了頂部，重覆了好幾次。

他感到疲倦。他不知道他能不能打電話給某個人。單單這項任務就讓他覺得是這輩子做過的最困難的事情。他再次從上滑到底部，從阿爾弗雷德到扎塔娜。他甚至都不知道該打給誰。

他不能以這樣糟糕透頂的狀態去打擾阿爾弗雷德；他肯定是在準備一場婚禮，還管理著一個充滿混蛋的房子。這樣似乎不公平。他可以打電話給塔莉亞。

或不。

她會生吃了他，也許以後會繼續忽視他。他並不是很想這樣。他凝視著迪克的名字，看了非常地久。他知道他會來的，即使只是出於內疚。但是迪克也會問他現在還不準備回答的事情。

因此他撥打了迪克下方的名字，然後等待。

“杰伊？”他聽起來很困惑。

“嘿，杜克。”杰森的聲音虛弱。他的呼吸短促而顫抖。

“你還好嗎，伙計？你在哪？”杜克聽起來很擔心。杰森開始後悔打給這個少年。他只有16歲，他不需要承擔這些狗屎事。

“我只是……”現在掛斷電話感覺非常困難，甚至更加困難，因為杰森不得不集中精力緩解喉嚨裡的腫脹感。他覺得就像一顆不定時炸彈，等待適當的時機引爆並毀掉他身邊的所有人。“我現在在地板上。”

“什麼？”

“嗯。”沉默了一分鐘，杰森想要崩潰大哭。“我差點死了，你知道嗎？”

“杰伊，伙計，你在說什麼？”杜克嘆了口氣。“聽著。你要我打給布魯斯嗎？這和你突然就消失不見了有關嗎？”

“他沒告訴你。”杰森猜測。但是他為什麼會呢？這甚至和他一點關係都沒有。“聽著，杜克，很抱歉打擾了你。”

“不。才沒有。”他抱怨著。“我討厭每個人都表現得一副有人死了的模樣。到底發生了什麼，杰森？

“別擔心，小孩。”杰森意識到他聽起來有多游離。他無聲地哭泣。“我只是想要確定這是真實的。我需要感覺到這是真實存在的。”

“我他媽的什麼都不知道是要我——”杰森在杜克說完之前掛了電話。

我只是一個尋求關注的可憐蟲。

他任由手機從手上滑落，再次看向壁紙，圖案已經模糊不清。我再睡一小會兒，然後就會去包紮傷口。

即使在他的腦海裡，這句保證聽起來也是虛假的。

＊

有人在拖著他。這是他恢復意識時注意到的第一件事。有人抓著他的胳肢窩，將他拖過公寓。而且，如果呻吟聲有什麼意義，那就是正在這樣做的人在移動杰森結實的屁股時會遇到了一些麻煩。他試著大笑，結果卻發出痛吟聲。

“別抱怨了，”一個聲音從咬緊的齒縫間迸出。

感覺像是過了永恆，他被拖進了淋浴間，灑上來的冷水快把他凍死了。也許那個人試圖結果他，而不是幫助他。杰森不會感到驚訝。抽泣聲從他的嘴裡洩露。他聽起來很可悲。

“真可悲。”聲音同意了他。 “發燒加上傷口感染。你本該在幾天前就死了。”

杰森哼哼著。他試圖回憶關於他身體的事情。關於快速恢復的能力。塔莉亞在他腦海中的表情告訴他一些事情。呃。

”——愚蠢又魯莽。你應該懂得更多。”聲音似乎醉心於說教。這個人聽起來在緊張嗎？杰森不知道。

現在那個人在剝他的衣服。然後他盡了最大的努力來幫忙，但冷水碰到了他左側的子彈傷，他忍不住對劇烈的痛感發出吼叫。那讓他清醒了一點，他終於睜開眼睛，試圖凝視那正在折磨他的人。

等等。

“達米安？”他在水聲之上低語。

“怎麼？”少年咬著牙道。

杰森難以置信地露出嘲弄的笑。他的弟弟走近了，用海綿和肥皂擦洗杰森的身體。他忽視叫喊聲和抽泣聲，只是一直搓洗著，直到年長的人變得完全乾淨為止。

杰森感到筋疲力盡，說實話，這種感覺已經持續得太久。他迷失且脆弱，他的弟弟把他當嬰兒一樣照顧。他覺得自己微不足道。而且一文不值。他的肩膀因為挫敗感而垮塌著。

“嘿！”達米安搧打他的頭。

“他媽的什麼鬼？”

“你在折磨自己。”那孩子指著他的頭說道。 “你的病復發了。”

“你在乎什麼？”仇恨的感覺充滿了杰森。“回去找爸比，讓我一個人待著。”那是他能為孩子做得最好的事情。他只是一個累贅。負擔。他必須讓這孩子離開。

“我一直在研究你的病情。”達米安向杰森點了點頭，就像他剛剛給了他想要的東西一樣。“有些人在患上抑鬱症時會反應消極，但是表現出攻擊性和易怒也是有可能的。”

“達米安，拜託。滾吧。”

“抑鬱症在第一次發作之後的幾個月裡再度復發是很正常的。人們一輩子平均發作五次。”小孩用毛巾擦乾杰森，說道。

“你是怎麼找到我的？”杰森抬頭看著達米安專注於吹乾他頭髮，如果問他的感想，做得十分粗暴。

那孩子僵住了一秒鐘，顯然在心裡天人交戰著是否應該說謊。

“母親打來了。”他輕聲說道，然後繼續弄乾杰森身上的水分。

“她怎麼？”她怎麼知道。

“杜克通知了父親。她發現了。”達米安聳了聳肩，表示這只是時間問題。當他幫助杰森離開浴缸時，他們之間的寂靜瀰漫開來。包紮好杰森之後他們走到了臥室。他應該幾天前就死了。但是他沒有。那並不意味著他感覺身體沒有痛得要命。

杰森滑到被單裡，咬牙吞下了痛苦的哀嚎。他想了一會兒他需要做什麼。顯然他需要休息，但隨後他必須回去找塔莉亞，好讓她可以生吞活剝了他。他不得不打電話給沃勒。並說服達米安不要將此事告訴家族裡的人。

當他感覺達米安躺到他旁邊的床上時，他停止了思考，鞋子掉在地上，發出啪嗒的聲音。孩子臉朝上躺著，手放在他的肚子上。他看起來像亞當斯一家的男性版本。

“你他媽的在做什麼？”杰森問，難以置信的睜大眼睛。

“準備睡覺，”他面無表情。

“我看得出來。”杰森捏著鼻樑。 “但是你為什麼待在這裡？我以為你討厭我。”

“你生病了。”那孩子看著他的眼睛。

“狗屎，”他呸道。

“我會留到你恢復為止。”達米安說，就像他是一個特別癡呆的小孩一樣。

杰森驚呆了。

“這可能要花上好幾個月。”當然，達米安不知道他在做什麼。他不會讓子幾攤上這種事情。

那孩子只是哼哼。

“好吧，”達米安給了他一個虐待狂的小傻笑。 “事實證明，你照顧不好自己。你不會以為我會放任你自行其事，對吧？”

就在那一刻，杰森在他的眼中看到了塔莉亞，魔鬼的光芒浮出水面。然後他開始問自己，這是不是塔莉亞對他表現成一個有自毀傾向的混蛋的懲罰。


	2. The Family You Chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我發誓，托德。我要告訴阿爾弗雷德，我看見你用微波爐加熱你的茶了！”  
> “你不會的。”  
> “試試看啊。”

這幾天以來，杰森都趁著其他人還沒起床的時候偷偷溜進廚房。幾週前他就下定了決心，如果布魯斯和阿爾弗雷德不讓他喝咖啡，那他就要在他們看不見的時候去喝咖啡。

杰森發現，違反規則非常刺激，每當舊木地板吱吱作響或當他以為自己聽到廚房門外傳來人聲的時候，都會感受到腎上腺素的存在。這讓他想起了總是處於危險邊緣的感覺，而且這比流落街頭的不安定感要好得多。

說真的，這對他有好處。咖啡有時消除了他想要來根菸的渴望。布魯斯總是會發現，每當他開始快速搓動食指和中指的時候，好像通過將它們相互摩擦，在它們之間就會神奇地出現了一支香煙似的。

那些時候，布魯斯會用一種“我都知道”的眼神盯著他，並試圖轉移他的注意力，以撫平杰森胸口的躁動。那時候很美好，當他們談論杰森心中的所有想法，從莎士比亞到他對冥王星不再被認為是行星的憤怒。在得知這一侮辱性事實後，他一直非常在意後者。布魯斯每次都試圖遏制自己的笑聲，這只會點燃了杰森要以最有說服力的方式提出自己觀點的決心。

甚至阿爾弗雷德都支持他。

而現在，在廚房裡，杰森悲傷地笑了笑，打開了速溶咖啡機。布魯斯一直都是喝阿爾弗雷德的咖啡，但是在鍋裡的液體冷卻後，他會轉向昂貴的機器。杰森研究了布魯斯按下了哪些按鈕，飲用了哪些咖啡膠囊。沒有人會注意到。與他不同，布魯斯確實有咖啡成癮的問題。每天只喝一枚膠囊就不會引起注意，因為他的父親不到一周就能全部喝光。

阿爾弗雷德應該擔心布魯斯，而不是杰森。

有一段時間，杰森認為也許這就是他們不讓他喝咖啡的原因，所以他不會跟布魯斯一樣沉迷咖啡。他覺得擔心這樣的事很公平。但這不會讓阻止他喝咖啡的決心。

他決定只在周末早起，甚至還會讓有他額外的時間讀他的書。在上學的日子裡，他已經從阿爾弗雷德多次上挑的眉毛知道他的行為不會再被忽視了。此外，每個街角都有一間星巴克，杰森碰巧喜歡星冰樂。對他來說太貴了，但是布魯斯給了他一筆令人討厭地多的金額當零用錢。

當杰森閉著眼睛啜飲咖啡的時候，一個身影站在廚房門口。布魯斯·韋恩看著他的第二個兒子，帶著溫柔的微笑搖了搖頭。他在小男孩注意到他之前就離開了。

從那天開始，布魯斯開始準備不同口味的咖啡膠囊，而杰森並不知道，它們都是無咖啡因的。

ᴥ

杰森盯著手中的茉莉花茶，這是塔莉亞送他的生日禮物之一，還有一個擁有數百年歷史的茶壺，其價值超過一間房子。他嗅了嗅熱乎乎的液體，試圖驅走那些記憶。杰森在嘴唇之間放了一支煙，開始四處尋找打火機。在他甚至還沒有找到它之前，一束水柱噴濕了他的臉。

杰森非常緩慢地轉過身面向到達米安每天早上都會佔據的座位。他閉上眼睛深吸一口氣，提醒自己保持克制。如果他殺死了他擁有的惡魔弟弟，塔莉亞會追殺他到世界盡頭。

達米安從容地坐著，手上仍然拿著噴水器。

“懷舊或憂鬱並沒有什麼不好的，”達米安似乎並沒有認同自己的看法，“除非你讓它們阻止你活在當下，影響你的生活。”

“你之所以這麼說是因為你想要吵架。” 杰森呻吟著，擦乾了水。他應該開始重新考慮他該讓誰進入他的房子。他受夠了達米安那副心靈導師的鬼樣子。

達米安在自己的茶杯後露出笑容。杰森不想承認，但看到它之後有一種溫暖的感覺流過他體內。

“嗯，兩件事都是對的。”達米安歪著頭，給人的感覺是他低頭看著杰森。這很可愛，“但並不相斥。”

“混蛋。”杰森低聲說，當他看到他弟弟臉上非常熟悉的得意笑容時，所有的熱量都消失了。杰森知道，那個孩子會是他的死神。

ᴥ

喬·肯特艱難地維持著人類的速度竄過學校的走廊。他需要馬上離開。達米安的消息只說這是緊急情況，僅僅是這樣就使顫慄不已。達米安和他的父親非常相像，除非處於致命的境地否則不會尋求幫助。而且他真的，真的非常希望他最好的朋友還活著。

他從各個方向檢查一下周圍是否有人，然後跳下窗台，無聲地降落在一些灌木叢後面。他輕拍總是藏在書包裡的通訊，等待達米安回應。

達米安嚴肅的聲音傳來，試圖模仿蝙蝠俠的語氣，“超級男孩，”。他放鬆地歎了一口氣。

還活著。

“你還好嗎？需要我打電話給你爸嗎？還是我爸？” 喬語速很快，盡量不浪費時間，以防達米安正處於困境中，“你在哪裡？需要我帶你從某個地方飛出去嗎？”

“超級小子！” 達米安打斷了他。“我在國外，我需要你從我們的基地裡帶一些東西給我。”

“你爸在找你，達米安。”喬畏縮了一下，等著達米安對他大喊大叫。但是他的朋友只罵了聲髒話。

“聽著，你要小心。我的父親不能知道這件事。” 達米安慢慢地說。喬翻了個白眼。他又不是三歲小孩。

“你需要什麼？”

“我需要毯子，我的筆記本電腦，腕上電腦和一個手提箱，手提箱就藏在醫務室的天花板上。” 達米安似乎正在讀清單。“我的武士刀和食物。所有的食物，別忘了肉。你可以坐T-Jet過來，它有自動駕駛功能。我會將坐標發送到系統上。”

“等等，肉？我以為你是……”達米安在喬說完之前就掛斷了電話。

這個小男孩困惑地皺了眉。

“… 素食者？”

ᴥ

杰森直直盯著神力女超人無神的眼睛，一陣顫抖溜過他的脊樑。

整個情況都令人緊張不安。話語傳到杰森的耳朵時，她的嘴巴張開又閉合。他需要幾秒鐘來理解。

“你是真的在氣布魯斯，還是在氣你自己？” 這聲音令人驚訝地令人信服，而這只讓清單上達米安嚇到他的事情變得更多了。第一件是他還待在聯盟的時候不知在哪修了心理學。

“你在做什麼？” 他聽起來嚇壞了，仍然沒有抬頭看著達米安的眼睛，注意力放在他手中的神奇女俠。

“治療，”他的弟弟解釋著，仍在透過娃娃說話。杰森的胳膊上的毛髮都豎起來了。

魔鬼。

“我認為用酷刑來形容它是一個更好的詞。” 杰森做鬼臉。

“用你的娃娃說話，杰森，”布織的神力女超人說。

他呻吟著，閉上了眼睛。他無疑更喜歡爭論或口角。

或者，該死的，朝他臉噴水也行。

杰森深吸一口氣，知道除非他嘗試了，否則達米安不會讓他離開房間。他低頭看著黑頭髮娃娃。看起來很普通，但是達米安花時間將一束頭髮染成白色，模仿杰森自己的髮色，因為他不再把它染成黑色了。

想著小小的達米安想要一切都臻至完美的樣子，他必須遏止住露出微笑的衝動。

“你為什麼要拿著成為神力女超人？” 杰森哀嚎。

這根本不公平。

“因為每個人都知道你仰慕我，”娃娃戴安娜被問到時有些生氣。

杰森抬起頭凝視對方。不是看著娃娃，而是後面的小孩。這孩子丟下了所有手邊的工作，拖著他的屁股直到他終於能靠自己站起來。

達米安，睡覺的時候像個小吸血鬼，說話的方式像一個1880年代的貴族。當杰森的腳趾頭撞在其中一張椅子上時，他都會笑得像個孩子一樣咯咯笑出聲，而每次杰森崩潰哭泣時都保持沉默。

達米安在他母親失敗的所有方面都取得了成功。他沒有讓杰森感到孤獨或受到質疑。他一直在那兒，試圖在杰森每天幾乎都要崩潰一次並重新收拾好自己的時候保持耐心。

當他的內部分崩離析時，他都會確保在杰森的手之間有一杯熱茶，而在杰森感到焦慮或窒息的時候，他們會發生爭吵。達米安始終非常小心，沒有攻擊到任何一道傷口。這很好。

非常地好。

達米安還決定成為杰森的治療師。儘管杰森沒有機會列出事情不可能順利結束的所有原因，但他還是很感激。因為達米安很認真地對待它，所以他試圖不表現出苛刻或不公平的態度。

杰森看著他，感到所有的情緒都卡在他的喉嚨上。他看著達米安，想寫下長篇大論以解釋他如何，為什麼以及何時開始愛這個孩子。他想擁抱他，直到他明白杰森感受到了多少感激和愛。

杰森想要在達米安身邊哭泣。快樂的眼淚，令他驚訝。他想要站起來並開始唱一首俗氣的歌曲，就像他小時候不知道該如何將自己的想法轉化為文字時會做的一樣。

達米安代表著家庭，但他的到來沒有痛苦或回憶。他們有相同的父親，也有相同的母親。因此，並不是因為杰森更加重視這種關係，而是因為他們之間有更多的共同點。這是其他人無法理解的東西。

帶著所有的感覺，杰森吞嚥了一下，將手放在娃娃杰森內，深呼吸了一下，然後開始說話。

。

幾個小時後，耳邊傳來的聲音讓杰森從小睡中醒來。他抬起頭，呻吟著望向時鐘。他只睡了二十分鐘。

他穿上拖鞋，離開了房間。他聽見那是一名女性的聲音後僵住了。他想著塔莉亞是不是終於騰出了來訪的時間。

“……離開這裡，你這邪惡的妓女，”他聽到達米安說。

好吧，不是塔莉亞。

他快速走到門口，祈禱著他的兄弟沒有侮辱某個可憐的鄰居。杰森在看到入口處的女刺客時揚起了眉。她興致盎然地看著他。

奇怪。

“別這樣，達米，不要對著人叫妓女，”杰森將手放在達米安的肩膀上。他的站姿清楚地警告了刺客。

達米安從鼻孔噴氣。他們進行了好幾次有關如何尊重婦女的對話。杰森還沒有放棄教會他這堂課。

“先生。”刺客朝他微笑。她沒有穿平常會遮住臉的衣服，這引起了杰森的注意。

“是的？”

“您的母親派我前來。” 她現在看著他們兩個。

達米安看起來像是要跳到她的喉嚨上。杰森增加了搭在他右肩上的握力，以提醒他要當個文明人。

“她告訴我您受傷了，可能需要我的照料。”當他們倆都沒有說話時，她繼續說道。

杰森困惑地看著她。塔莉亞從未派出任何人來幫助杰森。一直都只有她不然就是沒有人。

“你可以告訴母親杰森不需要你的照顧，”孩子幾乎要朝她吐口水。

女人嘆了口氣，梳了下頭髮，露出她深深的乳溝。杰森謹慎地移開了視線，塔莉亞或賽琳娜並不是不喜歡炫耀自身的魅力，但杰森目前感到有些不舒服。他無法解釋原因。

達米安翻了個白眼，露出了牙齒。杰森看著眼前的景象藏起了微笑。他看上去像條憤怒的哈巴狗。

“我明天再來，”她讓步了，並低下了她的頭。杰森以親切的方式回應。

“不用了。”達米安咬牙切齒地說。

他沒有關上門，直到他們看到她消失在大廳盡頭的電梯前。達米安轉過身，怒視著他。杰森舉手表示投降。

“不要相信母親”，他用手指捅杰森，看起來很沮喪。

“為什麼？”

“我知道她正在策劃什麼陰謀。” 那孩子不悅地撅著嘴，眼神認真。“而且我們不需要任何人的幫助。”

“哦，達米，你在嫉妒嗎？” 杰森輕笑著揉搓他的頭髮。

那孩子看上去一副被冒犯了的模樣。

“你怎能說出如此……？” 達米安倒抽了一口氣，但是在他結束那段刻薄的句子之前，有人敲了敲窗戶。

“嘿，達米安！幫我打開，好嗎？” 聲音聽起來很年輕。並帶有口音。

杰森轉向達米安，挑起眉。

“白痴，快躲進你的房間裡！” 達米安對杰森小聲說。當年長的人無視他並且雙手防衛地交疊在胸前的時候，他試圖靠自己的力量把他拽過去，但杰森卻比他重得多，而且這次他並沒有瀕死地躺在地板上。

“我可以聽～～見你～～的聲音。”聲音唱出來。杰森忍不住注意到它聽起來很熟悉。他肯定是要留在現場，看看是誰來拜訪達米安。

他的弟弟煩躁地咕噥著，走到客廳的窗戶邊時冷冷地看著他。眼前的畫面讓杰森全身凍結。

哦該死的。

哦不。

達米安不可能會……

“超級小子，”達米安不高興地打招呼。

那孩子朝那個脾氣暴躁的少年露出燦爛的笑容，從窗戶飄了進來，背著很多袋子。還有一個看起來像是手提箱的東西。

他小心翼翼地將它們放在地面上並站直身子。當他看到眼睛睜大正瞪著他的杰森時，他在動作的中間停住了。

“啊，你好！” 這個孩子（而且，哇哦，這孩子是真正很高，還是只是因為他習慣了達米安矮小的個子？）走到他身邊，伸出了手。

杰森反射性握住了它，仍在處理目前的情況。他慢慢地轉頭去看達米安，在他眼裡，他的兄弟看上去很局促不安。

“你沒有。”

哦，但達米安的行為已經和他有那麼做差不多了。

“我是超級小子，”孩子繼續說道，無視杰森心裡的崩潰。他沒有回應，男孩不確定地轉向他的朋友。

“嗯。” 達米安清了清嗓子，在兩人之間看了看。然後嘆了口氣，投降了。“喬，這是我的兄弟。” 他示意了杰森的大概位置。

杰森呻吟。這沒有發生。達米安並沒有把一個超人家的拖入這件事。不。

“但是我知道你所有的……”喬說到了一半，又看了看杰森。“這是他嗎?那個所有人都在尋找的兄弟？那個紅頭罩？”

對此，杰森做出了反應。

“杰森。”他糾正道。

這孩子只是看著他長達好幾分鐘，然後在呼吸間低聲說太酷了。杰森朝他得意地笑。他想知道他都聽說了些什麼，才會有這樣的評價。他的死亡？他的復活？他的反叛？

至少他尊重地看著杰森。幾乎是莊嚴地。

達米安清了清嗓子。

“我讓喬帶補給品和衣服給我們，”達米安解釋說。“我無法信任家族裡的人，無論是誰都有可能會暴露我們的行蹤。”

“達米安，他是超人的兒子， ”杰森面無表情。“你覺得我們離被發現還有多久時間？”

“嘿，我可以保密。”喬反駁道。至少這孩子還有些鬥志。

杰森無可奈何地嘆了口氣。

“隨你。” 他試圖擺脫那種會出問題的感覺，然後再次看著那個孩子。“你想吃點心嗎？”

喬對他微笑，一瞬間他就明白了達米安為什麼這麼喜歡他。

“是的，請。”孩子臉上的笑容像是會發光。

ᴥ

“我喜歡他，他是個好孩子，”喬飛離公寓後，他對達米安說道。他假裝沒有注意到達米安鬆了一口氣。“很高興你交到了朋友。”

達米安聳了聳肩，開始洗水槽裡的餐具。杰森溺愛地看著他。

“你有見到她嗎？” 幾分鐘後他問。

達米安的背部繃緊。

“誰？” 他知道杰森在說誰。

“塔莉亞。她告訴你我的事的時候。”

“沒有，”他回答，聲音單調。“她打電話。”

杰森低哼，思考著該如何討論這個話題。

“你知道這是雙向的，對吧？” 即使達米安沒有看著他，杰森也在他們之間比劃著。“關於溝通。”

他們倆都聽著水流聲，直到達米安洗完盤子，最後轉向杰森。

泛紅的雙眼和他目光相交，達米安張開口，下唇發抖。杰森不需要任何理由就能跨越他們之間的空間，緊緊擁抱達米安。小孩的肩膀發抖，杰森撫摸他的頭髮時，一片寂靜中只聽得見他啜泣的聲音。

在杰森哼出塔利亞曾經唱給他聽的搖籃曲時，哭聲變得更大了，他們待在聯盟房間是相鄰的，她聽見了他在睡夢中發出的哭泣和尖叫聲。杰森甚至還記得一些阿拉伯語的歌詞。他把一切危險都擋在雙臂之外，抱著他的兄弟，輕輕搖晃著，讓他哭泣。

很長一段時間當中他們只是靜靜地擁抱著彼此，當杰森開口時，雙方都感到驚訝。

“我在這。” 他在達米安的頭髮上低語。他感到小手抓緊了他的襯衫。“我在這裡，達米安。”

ᴥ

三天后，杰森醒來，達米安蜷縮在他雙臂間，偎在杰森的脖子邊輕輕呼吸。

他將達米安的頭輕輕放在枕頭上，站起來去應門。他真的希望那個敲門的人不是那個鍥而不捨的刺客。這些天來她都待在附近，一直試圖進入屋子和杰森交談。達米安不會讓她越過門檻，老實說，杰森並不真的很想知道她要和他談什麼。

杰森嘆了口氣，悄無聲息地穿過客廳，不想把孩子吵醒。他應該睡個好覺。為了以防萬一，他拿了一把槍。

“怎麼了？”

寂靜。杰森認為這是一場胜利，即使是因為沒有人隔著門向他開槍。他透過窺視孔看了看，但走廊裡沒有人。他皺起眉頭，慢慢地打開門，等待任何形式的襲擊。

地板上有一個半打開的巨大盒子，側面黏著一個文件夾。杰森認出上頭是塔莉亞的字跡。他皺起眉頭，蹲下來伸手去拿文件夾。然後它動了。

盒子移動了，杰森驚訝地摔了個屁股蹲。一顆毛茸茸的頭從盒子裡冒出來，他聽到了喵喵叫聲。

噢。

這隻貓終於設法跳出箱子，優雅地走向他。它是灰色的，濃密的毛髮和金色的眼睛直盯著他的雙眼。這隻貓大聲地喵喵叫，有著莊嚴的舉止，彷彿杰森應該要聽得懂它的命令。當杰森沒有移動時，這只動物邁著短腿接近了他（貓應該是有這樣的短腿嗎？）然後用冰涼的小鼻子輕觸他的手。它的皮毛使它看起來胖乎乎而可愛，所以杰森抓住了機會，撫摸著它。這隻動物開始發出呼嚕聲，通過他的手傳來震動。

好可愛。

杰森騰出另一隻手拿起文件夾然後把它打開。

“我希望你喜歡她的陪伴。——T”

所以塔莉亞給了他一隻貓。他瀏覽了其餘的文件：一些獸醫用品和貓的護照。

“誰會把這隻可憐的貓叫作波阿狄西亞？” 杰森低聲說，並不完全相信眼前的情況。貓愉快地發出嗚嗚聲，好像在同意他的話。波阿狄西亞（老天，這名字真是自命不凡）扒拉著他的腳嬉戲時看起來很開心。

“女士，打擾一下。” 那隻貓玩得更愉快了。“但是那是我的拖鞋。”

她只是舔了舔爪子，開始清潔她的臉。杰森聳了聳肩，一邊把箱子拖到裡頭，一邊催著她進入公寓。箱子裡面有貓食和貓窩，還有一個碗。

杰森吹口哨。

“發生了什麼？” 達米安昏昏欲睡的聲音從臥室傳來，幾分鐘後才走進客廳。

達米安一見到那隻貓就停了下來，睜大了眼睛。杰森認為看到了他眼裡亮起的喜悅的火花。這隻貓走向達米安，達米安伸出一隻手讓那隻貓嗅，杰森推測是這樣的。

“一隻英短，”達米安哼哼，欣賞那隻貓。

“塔莉亞送的，”杰森解釋說，拿著貓的護照。達米安甚至沒有對它做出反應，全神貫注地撫摸著這隻貓，她正躺在地板上，露出肚子讓他撸。

“她叫什麼名字？” 達米安問，對貓勾起小小的微笑。

“我不覺得我會喜歡她的名字，所以我就叫她女士。”杰森決定了。

達米安揚起了左眉，但仍然保持沉默。

“那是她的品種嗎？英國短毛貓？”杰森想著這可以解釋塔莉亞給她起的名字。

“對。”達米安坐在貓旁邊的地板上，仍然沒有移開視線。“這是一個非常平靜的品種而且不需要太多的培訓。他們也喜歡和飼主待在一起。”

“聽起來不錯，” 杰森笑著說。

他走向他們，坐在達米安的面前，貓趴在他們之間。達米安哼哼，同意他的觀點。

杰森開始撫摸著貓的頭，充滿感情的。這很好，達米安看起來這麼放鬆。

“告訴我更多關於他們的事。”

ᴥ

“真是太酷了，”喬笑著，眼睛盯著電視螢幕，“我還是很想念Goldie。”

“對，我認為女士對杰森會很有幫助，”達米安說道。

他們兩個現在都太專注於PS4上的遊戲，杰森終於肯讓他們玩了。夫人一直在大聲喵叫，因為她想要食物。他們只擁有了她幾天，但杰森似乎不願意與動物分開。

“所以……”喬拉長了這個詞，一如他平常想要談論那些他知道達米安不想提的事情的時候一樣。“他是發生了什麼事？”

“什麼意思？” 達米安說，聲音毫無起伏。

在螢幕上，達米安的角色殺死了喬的。直到那時，他才轉頭看像他的朋友。喬緊張地抓了抓自己的脖子。

“我的意思是，”喬快速地解釋，“你一直在說你是怎麼來到這裡幫助他的，以及這對他的情況帶來多少幫助。我只是……以為一定有什麼事發生了？”

達米安沉默了片刻，喬開始煩躁不安，以為這次也許他不應該開口詢問的時候。女士走到他們身旁，懶洋洋地躺在沙發上。

“主要是抑鬱症，”達米安說。

“哦。”

喬皺起眉頭。他沒有……注意到。他爸爸一直在談論心理健康問題，以及如果喬覺得生活的變化讓他難以承受，喬可以去接受治療。但是，喬不由得想起所有有關憂鬱症的電影。他無法將杰森與電影裡頭的角色拿來做比較。達米安的哥哥看上去很正常又有趣，和喬想像中一個生病的人會有的模樣完全不同。

但是，媽媽總是告訴他不要相信他在電視上看到的內容。他抬頭看著正在咬著嘴唇的達米安。

“我認為他的情況變好了，”他的朋友解釋道，但喬聽到他的心因為擔心而漏跳了一拍。

“我聽見我們的爸爸在說……” 達米安盯著他，不確定喬在表達些什麼。

“什麼？”

“好吧，你爸爸有一個新項目……”喬雙手示意著，將身體左側靠在沙發背上。“我聽見他在和我父親談話。他稱之為庇護所。對於那些患有精神疾病或類似症狀的英雄來說，大概是一種救助機構。”

達米安皺了皺臉，眼神認真。喬忍不住想他看起來很可愛。而且這很有趣。

喬讓他思考，開始環顧房間，試圖去聽杰森在公寓裡頭的聲音，但他的表現卻不如他想要的一樣好。

“杰森在哪裡？” 喬大聲問，好像這個大男孩會突然冒出來。達米安心不在焉地哼哼。

然後這些話似乎吸引了他的注意力，他咬牙咒罵了句什麼。喬看見他突然站起來，幾乎把女士從沙發上嚇走了。達米安從桌子上抓起某個東西（噴水器？）然後跑到他們的臥室。

他聽到尖叫聲和一堆髒話。非常多的髒話。

“……這糟糕的習慣！” 達米安大喊。

“停——” 杰森沒能說完。喬聽到那個年長的男孩從喉嚨裡發出咆哮。“不要在！用水！噴我的臉！”

“你什麼時候不再背著我偷抽煙，我就什麼時候停下來！” 達米安聽起來很沮喪。“我發誓，托德。我要告訴阿爾弗雷德，我看見你用微波爐加熱你的茶了！”

“你不會的。”杰森生氣地說。

“試試看啊。”

杰森沮喪地大叫時喬忍不住大笑出來

ᴥ

“喬納森·塞繆爾·肯特，”露薏絲·連恩看著她的兒子從臥室的窗戶爬上來。她的語氣讓喬瑟縮了一下，僵在了中途。

“你去哪兒了，年輕人？為什麼你拿走了我們一半的食物？”露薏絲試圖不要提高她的聲音。

“我……把那些全吃了？”喬垂死掙扎，弓著背躲避她的視線。

“你吃了整隻雞還有所有的蛋？” 更別提失蹤的麵粉，義大利麵和水果了。

“對呀？”

“你最好老實交代，喬納森。”露薏絲不耐煩地踩了踩地板。她可以聽到克拉克走進他們公寓的腳步聲。“而且你最好現在告訴我。”


End file.
